Transcendence
by Ghysu
Summary: Another one-shot but, not as mopy as the others. Hope you enjoy. :)


He walked through the white light lit halls of his ancestors. Not his ancestors per say but, his forefathers that the Forerunners stripped to the level of his ancestors. "Everlasting Knowledge" the autonomic owl told him of the steps to reach the last place that he knew survived the purge from the Forerunners or wasn't overwhelmed by the Flood.

When he reached the chamber that "Everlasting Knowledge" described where the Humans of old transcended into the beings that were on par with the Forerunners. He didn't really know what to expect, but a cylindrical device containing a clear liquid wasn't something he expected. The cylindrical device seemed to be attached to a dispenser of some sort and if this is truly what transcended ancient humans than he wanted to snort in amusement. He pressed the glowing blue button that was attached to the machine below the cylinder containing the liquid.

It came pouring out like water would ,smooth. The cup itself was hardlight which he could understand. Hardlight was something that still baffled the most brilliant of minds the Covenant Separatists and the U.N.S.C. But according to the "Didact" it was a primitive technology to the Forerunners. He gave it a long hard look before shrugging his shoulders and downed it all in one gulp. He felt it at the molecular level. It was similar to the sensation when the Librarian gave him his "gifts" when he last met/saw her on Requiem. However this one was painful. It seemed to bypass all of the mental walls that he had long since established to block out pain.

There was a flash of light he didn't see since his eyes were closed from the pain. When he opened his eyes he was floating above the clouds. He knew that he would be the only one here. After all no other ancient humans survived the onslaught from the Forerunners or the Flood. Or so he thought, "Hello, John." John didn't expect to hear a voice in this plane of existence so he spun around moving into a crouch ready to defend himself. What he laid his eyes on nearly made his heart stop. In front of him stood a woman of what seemed to be 25 years of age. Sun-kissed skin, high cheekbones, liquid chocolate hair and eyes. Her hair was shoulder length curling at the ends seeming to frame her face for better inspection. Full lips that seemed to be as red as lipstick but, he knew immediately that it was natural. Her hair in front just below her eyebrows. Her ears were pressed against her head slightly, as if the ears were moving to become just holes in the head instead of having an actual independent appendage. She was wearing an ancient Greek chiton with sandals on her feet.

John couldn't believe there was a survivor. An actual ancient human! The woman giggled. "Close your mouth John you'll catch flies." He promptly closed his mouth and before he could ask her a question she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a building. The architecture was something he couldn't even begin to describe it seemed to have a quality of liquid marble. An excellent building material but, it seemed to have a quality that made it flow instead of seem blocky. John was finally able to clear his voice from his awe enough to speak to the mysterious woman. "What is your name? Where are you taking me?" The woman giggled again. "To your first question you may call me Tyche. To your second question," she seemed to pause for dramatic effect. Thinking her next words would decide the fate of the Universe. "I'm taking you to my bed chambers." John nearly tripped why would she take him to her bead. They have only just met. Doesn't this seem to be a bit too fast?

"No, John we have met." John gave her a curious look that made her giggle again. "You just haven't been able to see me. I've been watching over you since the good doctor took you from your home. Over the years you proved yourself to be worthy of me so I decided to aid you in any way I could." John didn't really know how this woman could've helped him he didn't remember anything that should've been a tipoff from a divine intervention. But then it hit him like a sledgehammer. Tyche the Greek Goddess of Luck. Tyche giggled again seeming to read his thoughts. "Yes, my noble Spartan it is me that gave you luck. Now," she gave him a lecherous grin that gave him goosebumps. However he didn't notice they were in her bedchambers, so he wasn't ready when she pushed him onto the bed. "Let's see if you can hold up to the rumors everyone seems to have pinned me to you."

John laughed like he hadn't ever had before. Knowing the joke the marines had given him. Where he gave Lady Luck the ride of her life. In turn she watches over him making sure that nothing fatal would ever happen to him. Now it seems that he was going to have to prove that theory. He didn't really expect the first major thing he did as a transcended being was having sex, but he didn't really feel like arguing with the woman that had watched over him. John wrapped his arms around Tyche and pulled her into a deep kiss. Both of their mouths were open with their tongues wrapped around each other. When the kiss ended since even as transcended beings need to breathe. Tyche gave John the biggest grin that he had ever seen anybody give anyone and he couldn't help the saying he heard a marine tell him after he destroyed the scarab in New Mombasa. "Lady Luck is smiling."


End file.
